This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an A.C. motor and also to a module therefor.
As a related art technique for detecting 3-phase motor currents on the basis of a current value detected at a DC side, a control apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-8-19263.
The control apparatus is arranged to detect 3-phase motor currents at predetermined timing according to a PWM signal on the basis of the current value detected at a DC side of a PWM inverter.